A cell cap is located at one end of a cell for storing electric energy, such as a lithium-ion cell. The cell cap provides a cathode terminal that can have an electrical connector attached to it on the outside of the cell. Some cells are provided with a current interruption device (CID) intended to interrupt the current if the internal pressure increases. Many existing cell caps are made from relatively many components, and/or may require complex machinery in the cell manufacturing process.